UmmWhat Did We Do Last Night?
by LovelyOblivian13
Summary: Title is pretty self explainatory. In this Soul and Maka are both about 19. Rated T for sexual themes. I own nothing. and I think this counts as a lime? R&R


***Disclaimer! I own nothing! And I am very bad at close intimate interactions so if you're especting to read about Soul getting any, eh, sadly this is not a lemon. But you should still read it anyway!**

Maka awoke on the couch with Soul's black and yellow jacket draped over her. She looked around and saw Soul lying on the floor ... completely NAKED! She held back a squeal at the sight. Maka couldn't keep her eyes trained on Soul's face and nearly slapped herself when she looked at his manhood.

She was ready to throw his jacket over him and all his naked glory, when she realized that it was the only article of clothing on her. 'OH MY GOD!' she thought to herself.

Maka got up, slipped her arms through the sleeves of Soul's jacket and zipped it up. It covered everything nicely, she took the pillow she had been laying on and gingerly placed it over Soul's junk.

'What happened? I remember, Soul came home early from a Deathscythe mission early...'

**FLACHBACK!**

"Maka! I'm home!" Soul said as he walked through the door of their apartment.

Maka came running down the hallway and tackled the albino to the floor, "You're back! I'm so glad!"

Her arms were locked tightly around the nineteen year old scythe. His arms circled around the girl, keeping her close.

"I'm sorry my mission had me miss your birthday... I feel like a dick." Soul said into her sandy hair.

"It's ok. You've just given me what I wished for." She kissed him roughly on the lips.

Soul's eyes widened before fluttering closed, his hands moved from around her waist to her thighs, gently kneading them. Maka moaned from the foreign sensation, tangling her fingers in his snowy hair.

"Soul.." She moan as he nipped at her neck, his hands trailing up her skirt.

"Hnn?" He responded.

"Ah!" She felt one of Soul's come up to her chest, massaging her soft breasts, her legs began to shake and she couldn't ignore the burning heat from low in her stomach.

"Maka?" Soul asked, looking up at his meister.

"Soul," She breathed, her face red, " I... I want you."

Soul's face turned a scarlet that matched his eyes, he smiled his signature grin which showed his sharp teeth.

Without warning, Soul scooped Maka up and carried her bridal style to his bedroom. "You ready for this?" soul asked, setting her on his bed and hovering above her.

"Soul, seriously? When was the last time we had the chance to do this? Of course I'm ready you dummy," She said before kissing him again.

**END FLASHBACK!**

Maka walked into the kitchen, 'But that doesn't explain how we, well I, ended up on the couch.'

She pulled a water bottle from the fridge and turned around, "What the hell?"

Where the kitchen table SHOULD have been standing was, in fact, the kitchen table on its side, with a broken leg and two dining chairs tossed astray.

"I-in here, too?" Maka asked herself outloud.

**FLASHBACK!**

Maka stumbled out of Soul's bedroom around two in the morning, clad in one of his old jazz band t-shirts that came down mid thigh.

"Soul's got some endurance..." Maka mumbled with a sleepy smile.

She felt her stomach grumble, she opened the fridge and saw a package of cheese sticks.

She got a big grin on her face, "Cheese sticks! Yum!"

Maka grabbed two, thinking that she'd bring one to Soul (who had passed out after.. heh heh heh you know *wink wink*) but when she turned around she was greeted wiht the sight of a muscular chest.

"Eep!"

"Hey Maka..." Soul said sleepily.

He leaned in and kissed her gently. Instinctively she kissed back, one of her hands cradling his neck while the other held the cheese sticks.

When they parted Maka held up the snacks, "Want one?"

Soul smirked, "Nah, I have a different snack in mind."

Maka's face flushed a deep red as Soul laid her across the dining room table, tossing the chairs out of the way as he removed Maka's shirt and trailed kisses down her neck, between her breasts, and down further south.

"SOUL!" Maka screamed.

**END FLASHBACK!**

Maka's face turned scarlet at the thought of what they had done. 'The table leg must have broken when we got a little too into it.'

"But that still doesn't explain how I ended up on the couch!" Maka yelled from the center of the kitchen.

"You could just ask."

Maka nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Soul's voice come from behind her. She didn't dare turn around, in fear of facing his... beast.

As if sensing her discomfort, Soul spoke. "I have shorts on."

She turned and saw Soul leaning on the doorframe, clad in black boxers. Maka took a moment to stare at his scar that stretched from his left shoulder to just above his right hip.

Soul, in turn, took a moment to think about how sexy Maka looked in his coat; and then how sexy she looked in her birthday suit. He was caught up in his train of thought, he didn't notice the small trail of blood that trickled from his nose.

Maka saw this and giggled, "Thinking about me?"

Soul wiped his nose and mumbled about something being uncool. His eyes locked with Maka's as she spoke.

"Soul, how did I end up on the couch last night? And you one the floor?"

Soul smirked, "Well, around four thirty in the morning we both woke up on the kitchen floor. You claimed that the tile was cold on you butt and, well, other parts..." his face grew red " So I suggested that we move to the living room."

Maka nodded as she listened.

"We started off watching a movie as we laid together on the couch, but laying together turned into making out, which turned into round three. And this time you fell asleep first, so I covered you with my jacket and laid on the floor to sleep."

Maka looked slightly dumbfounded, "You mean to say... we defiled our apartment's kitchen and lliving room last night... just for sex?"

Soul laughed, "It was your idea, not mine."

The last coherent thing Soul remembers is a hardcover spine to the back of his head.


End file.
